


Infant Acquired: +10 Charisma Bonus to Party

by roxashighwind



Series: Always in a Four Man Crew [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Babies, Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashighwind/pseuds/roxashighwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Michael posted an unflattering picture of her mid-labor to twitter, at her insistence and the laughter of everyone in the room.</i>
</p>
<p>--<br/>Four people in the relationship means there's twice as many cameras on the newest addition to the Four Man Crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infant Acquired: +10 Charisma Bonus to Party

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't as long or as detailed as I would have liked, but I wanted to get it posted for Polyshipping Day since I missed last months amidst RTX preparations.

Michael posted an unflattering picture of her mid-labor to twitter, at her insistence and the laughter of everyone in the room. It circulated fast over all of the social media sites. The entire community seemed interested in the fruit of her labor, but exhaustion and family time took precedence over sharing their bundle of joy with the world.

The first picture of mama and baby was snapped and uploaded to Instagram for one of Meg’s daily photo challenges. The second was uploaded minutes later to twitter, and it featured Michael’s hand cupping little Geoff Jones’ cheek as he slept snug in the bend of Lindsay’s arm, the words “I’m the luckiest guy” accompanying the photo.

A vine of Gavin gagging as he changed little Geoff’s diaper was the next big thing to hit social media amid pictures of each of them holding, cuddling, or otherwise showing how much they loved the newest member of their family even when he was keeping them up all hours of the night. Lindsay was on maternity leave for a few months, though she still appeared in the occasional video on Michael’s personal channel, the soft sound of the baby burbling caught in the background.

It was a Happy Hour video, about two weeks after little Geoff was born, that let the world in on the name of their son. The video was shot just a day after they brought the baby home, during a small gathering of their closest Rooster Teeth family members.

Lindsay approached Geoff the Original where he was talking to Meg and Michael. Griffon was at Lindsay’s side, and Gavin was filming as she joined the group. She offered the sleeping baby bundled in her arms to him, “Geoff. Meet Geoffrey Jones.”

Geoff took the offered baby, eyeing her suspiciously. “You’re fucking with me.” The infant settled comfortably in Geoff’s hold, a natural seeming movement learned from holding Millie years ago. “Don’t be like that.”

Gavin, heard but not seen from behind the camera, chimed in. “We’re not taking the piss, Geoff. The newest little Jones is called Geoffrey.”

“It the one thing we all agreed on, Dad,” Michael added with a nudge to Geoff’s shoulder.

His eyes widened and his gaze dropped down to the baby in his arms. “No you didn’t. You’re full of shit,” he replied, hushed so he wouldn’t wake the child. He touched his index finger to the baby’s curled fist, a small smile turning up a corner of his mouth.

“Geoff. Would they really lie about something like that?” asked Griffon, phone cradled in her hands and aimed at Geoff.

He couldn’t look away from the tiny, sleeping child. “I… Wha?” His smile widened from tentative and slightly disbelieving to huge and goofy in an instant. “Little Geoff.” He brushed his finger over the baby’s chubby cheek, unable to look away.

“Are… Geoff. Are you crying?” Meg practically pressed herself against his side, leaning in to get a good look at his face. Her cheeks hurt from her grin, his reaction just as great as they’d speculated it would be.

The older man didn’t answer immediately, caught up in watching the baby breathe. “I’m not crying. You’re crying.” Geoff scrubbed the back of his wrist across his eyes and denied it again.

“Can I have him back now?” Lindsay asked, obviously antsy to have her child back in her arms.

“Nope. He’s named after me so he’s mine now.” He took a half step away, still smiling. “You gave him to me and named him after me so Lil G is mine. Law of names, y’know.” He watched as the infant yawned in his sleep, his smile never falling.

“Geoff.” Griffon laughed despite trying to be stern. “Give Lindsay the baby. I’m sure you can hold him again before we leave.”

Michael scooped little Geoff from his boss’ arms. “Griffon’s right. Now he goes back to Lindsay.” He carried the baby carefully to his wife and handed him over, kissing her on the apple of her cheek before he brushed a soft kiss to the baby’s forehead.

The video ended on Geoff’s pout at his empty arms and the room filling with laughter.

Lil G became a favored nickname among the foursome from Geoff’s use, and was how they referred to him not only in person, but in any post they made that included him. He was seen most frequently on Lindsay’s twitter and Meg’s instagram, the two of them documenting the baby’s days almost excessively and the guys doing a little bit less.

Michael posted pictures and short videos every now and then when the baby did something cute or noteworthy. He was also know to supply the internet with sweet pictures of Lil G sleeping on Lindsay’s chest, or Gavin’s or Meg’s for that matter, that sent the community into a spree of favoriting and sharing for days after.

Gavin didn’t post as much as the others, but he was known for posting cute pictures of Lil G covered in some mess or another. Those pictures usually came with silly commentary about what a ‘terrible’ assistant the child was.

What the reception of the overshare of pictures and videos let them know, was that the community soaked up anything and everything they posted and always wanted more. It made the four of them happy to see the community loved their son as much as they did.

It was hard for Lindsay to go back to work at the end of her maternity leave. It wasn’t because she was unready to get back into playing games, editing videos, writing, and recording but because the thought of leaving her son with the nanny they’d hired gave her pause. They trusted her, but it was still hard for Lindsay to be away from her baby. Michael, Gavin, and Meg took turns keeping Lindsay reassured that everything was okay, reassuring themselves of that fact at the same time.

Geoff the Adult pulled her aside two weeks after she came back to work. “Hey. I know it’s hard, but you’re gonna be fine.” His hands cupped her shoulders, and he looked her straight in the face as he spoke, sympathetic to what she was dealing with. “You’re getting updates from the nanny and you get to see him soon. He’s good, and you’re good. Right?”

She bit her lips together in an attempt to stop her chin quivering. “Yeah. Yeah. You’re right.”

“I know I am. Lil G is a tough little guy. He’s gonna be fine. Just like Big G.” He smiled, a little lopsided, and squeezed her shoulders.

The self assigned nickname caught her off guard, startling a laugh from her before she could roll her eyes. “Never call yourself ‘Big G’ ever again. It’s like. Scarring.” She smiled at him, small and relieved. She caught Michael watching and waved at him.

Geoff’s hands dropped from her arms and he mock glared in her direction. “I’ll call myself whatever I damn well please. Now get back to work! I’m not paying you to dick around.”

Lindsay laughed outright, full and real and more relaxed than she’d been at work since her return. “You just told me to dick around for fifteen minutes to get footage for one of the guides!” She returned to her desk, picked up a soft Pokeball, and threw it at Geoff. A fight broke out that spilled out to include everyone else in the office.

Things settled into a routine quickly after that, with work and baby time and friends falling into a balance that none of them had quite expected but embraced.

 


End file.
